Green Grass
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Ser mortífago no es lo que Draco esperaba. Para ser honestos, ya ni siquiera puede con su alma. Lo único que quiere es algo que lo ayude a seguir viviendo, que le de esperanza. Quizás aquellos ojos verdes le ayuden en algo. Verdes esmeraldas, como los de Potter... No, son más bien verde hierva.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Mortifagos" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**La Biología está matando mi cerebro, en serio. La verdad, ya hasta había olvidado que me apunté a este reto y no se me vino mejor idea que esta. De alguna forma, siento empatia con Draco en estos momentos, pero mejor leedlo por ustedes mismos para enterarse. **

**¡De ante mano, gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Green Grass<strong>**

_Poder. Tiranía. _Los mortífagos habían tomado el control del mundo mágico, y él llevaba en su antebrazo izquierdo una marca que le permitía hacer su santa voluntad. Podía matar si así lo deseaba y no sería juzgado por ello. Torturas, actos aberrantes y depravados, todo lo que se le antojara, sin limite moral. Lo único que debía de dar a cambio era su lealtad al Lord Tenebroso.

Sus amigos más cercanos, lo consideraban un honor. Vincent y Gregory realmente estaban disfrutando de las circunstancias, con los Carrow como profesores. Él, por su parte, usaba su posición tan solo para mantenerse alejado, disfrutando de la soledad de la torre de los Delegados, la cual se había adjudicado con aprobación Snape. Después de atormentar y matar a tantos magos y brujas en la sala de su casa, el misterio de la muerte y dolor no le atraían. Andar haciendo imperdonables a una bola de mocosos de primer año, no era exactamente su idea de diversión.

—Lo conseguiste, ¿no? Tienes el poder que añorabas, no sé de que te quejas —decía Nott, quien leía tranquilamente en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, mirando de reojo a Madame Pince, quien les observaba recelosa detrás de sus gafas. Obviamente, ella no aprobaba las libertades que se daban aquellos dos jovencitos solo por llevar la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. _¡Habéis visto antes! ¡Dos alumnos con más autoridad que los profesores!_

—Si pudiera, le hablaría a Flich para que viniera amenazarnos con sus castigos de colgarnos de los pulgares —comentó Draco, desviando el tema de conversación que él mismo había ido a echar a la mesa.

—No lo dudes —concedió el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa ladina y subiendo despreocupadamente los pies sobre la mesa.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, algo divertido. Conocía a Nott lo suficiente para catalogarlo como una rata de biblioteca, no por nada usaba su gran influencia tan solo para ir a leer los secretos más oscuros del colegio, pero era también consiente de que de alguna forma le estaba haciendo pagar a la bibliotecaria todas aquellas veces que lo echó del lugar porque ya era muy tarde o de cuando lo regañó por tardarse unos días en devolver unos libros.

—Si Potter... —formuló, incapaz de dejar que el pensamiento saliera por su boca.

—No va a pasar. Aunque la Weasley, Lovegood y Longbottom aseguren lo contrario, las posibilidades son nulas. Ve haciéndote a la idea de que éste es un nuevo mundo, donde rigen los puros y sobreviven más inescrupulosos. Desear que las cosas sean como antes, es solo aferrarte a un sueño después de despertar —contestó a sabiendas de lo que pensaba el rubio. No era la primera que aquellas dudas salían a relucir.

Theodore tenía la impresión de que Draco se sentía estafado al descubrir que no había glamour en ser un mortífago. El chico estaba inconforme y si ni él mismo sabía lo que quería, por muy amigos que fueran, él tampoco podía adivinar.

—Me aburro tanto, que a veces olvido en que día estamos —dijo al aire, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y echando la vista hacia arriba.

—¿Preferirías estar con el Lord? Siendo el niño consentido del directo, no creo que Snape tenga objeciones si prefieres irte al campo de batalla —las palabras mordaces de Nott causaron que el otro frunciera el ceño.

Sabía que Severus había abogado, por petición de Narcissa, para que él volviera a la escuela, con la excusa de que mantendría a todos en linea. _Su mano derecha_, había dicho el hombre. Claro que desde que había llegado al colegio, su profesor le había dado carta blanca para que se paseara por Hogwarts como si se tratara de su casa de verano. Iba a clases cuando se le daba la gana, ordenaba servicio a la habitación e ignoraba completamente lo que pudieran decir los profesores, incluyendo a McGonagall y a los Carrow.

—No digas idioteces —ladró, de mala gana. Le gustaba revolcarse en su miseria, pero no era ningún masoquista. Prefería ese vació en su pecho, que volver a sentir nauseas y aquel nudo que se formaba en su estomago cuando lo obligaban a realizar imperdonables.

—Draco, ¿por qué no pasas un rato con Pansy? Comienzo a pensar que lo tuyo es mera frustración —comentó Theo, mirando de reojo al otro chico.

_Tened amigos para ésto_. Malfoy bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Con ese humor que se cargaba, lo último que se le antojaba era estar con Parkinson o cualquier otra chica estúpida que le hiciera caricias a su marca como si fuera un animal de peluche. _¡Que guay! _decían algunas, y a él le daban ganas de estrangularlas. No le quedaba claro de si en verdad eran tan tontas como parecían o sobreactuaban para congraciarse con él, como seguramente les habían advertido sus familias.

Sin decir una palabra más, se marchó de la biblioteca y tomó rumbo a su torre. Tenía unas cuantas botellas de Whisky sin abrir y el resto de la tarde para dormir. Con algo de suerte, no tendría porque recuperar la conciencia para antes del lunes por la mañana. _Que miseria de vida,_ pensó mientras caminaba por el corredor.

—¡Ayuda! —un grito le hizo detener su andar. No era raro que alguna victima de los Carrow buscara algo de compasión, pese a que el único que intervenían, se encontraban en esos momentos en la enfermería. El último hechizo aturdidor que había golpeado a Neville, le había dejado casi en coma.

—¡Zorra! —la indiscutible voz de Amycus llegó a los oídos del rubio.

Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué más le daba? Una más. Una menos. Era tan común y rutinario toparse con escenas así, que ya ni se molestaba en ver quien era el pobre desgraciado o desdichada que la pagaría. Sin embargo, aunque lo quiso evitar, se topó de frente con la escena, cuando la joven logró correr lo suficiente como para pasar a su lado.

Una cabellera castaña le revoloteó casi en las narices y el hechizo de Amycus le rozó la oreja. Silencio. El mundo enmudeció y el tiempo comenzó a correr en cámara lenta para al joven mortífago. La quijada casi se le desencaja por la impresión. Se quedó estupefacto, observando como la chica impactaba contra el suelo y el profesor de Artes Oscuras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

—¡_Ascendio_! —siseó el rubio, maldiciendo al hombre en el acto, lazandolo a volar contra una armadura, la cual se desarmó con el impacto.

—¡¿Qué diantres...?! —se incorporó Carrow, furioso, hasta que notó de quien se trataba. Hacía tiempo que quería sacarle los ojos a ese niño mimado que les miraba con arrogancia por encima del hombro, creyéndose mejor que ellos, pero no podía.

—¡Casi me matas, estúpido! —acusó Draco, exagerando un poco tal vez.

Amycus entrecerró los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua antes de comenzar una batalla verbal con aquel mocoso. Luego miró a la chica de quinto año, la cual se incorporaba a duras penas.

—Solo cumplo con mi trabajo, Malfoy. No interfieras cuando intento castigar a una insubordinada revoltosa —dijo el hombre, lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—No es... verdad —gimoteó la niña, con voz quebrada, y levantó el rostro para mirarle acusadoramente.

_Esmeraldas._ Furiosas orbes verdes, llenas de indignación._ Potter. _No, esa era una chica, menuda y con nariz de botón. Aún así, el corazón del rubio saltó. Durante una fracción de segundo, había sentido esperanza. Se había tragado el cuento de que quizás, solo quizás, el mundo volviera a ser lo de antes. Si Potter vencía al Lord, la guerra llegaría a su fin.

—¡Maldita perra! —Amycus movió su varita con gracia, causando una herida en tan bello rostro—. ¡Quita esa mirada! —exigió, a punto de hacer otro corte.

—_Incendio_ —Draco apuntó la mano diestra del hombre y lo escuchó chillar cuando el fuego lo lastimo—. Dejala en paz. Yo me encargaré de ella —declaró serio, al tiempo que se inclinaba para tomarla de la barbilla, obligandole a que lo mirara.

El profesor Carrow iba a protestar. ¿A caso le estaba insinuando ese pretencioso chico que él no sabía hacer su trabajo? Frunció el ceño. Pero cambio de opinó al ver el cambio en aquella mirada femenina. Por alguna razón extraña, el hijo de Malfoy le infundía miedo a esa niña. Un miedo primitivo, de ese que quita el aliento al saber que serás la presa de un depredador más fuerte que tú.

—Haz lo que quieras —gruñó el hombre, alejándose y murmurando varias cosas incomprensibles. Posibles insultos en contra del chico.

—¿Como te llamas? —los dedos largos del chico, acariciaron el mentón y bajaron hasta enredarse en su garganta. Draco no apartaba su mirada, encontraba _simpático_ el cambio de expresión. Segundo antes lucía como una fiera y ahora era una conejita arrinconada.

—Astoria —murmuró la chica, intentando desviar la mirada, pero él se lo impidió, abriendo su mano para que su agarre abarcara parte de su mandíbula.

—¿Te asusto más que los Carrow? —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. Aún así, ella intentó negar con la cabeza, sin conseguirlo.

—No —dijo, no muy segura de si eso era lo que Malfoy quería escuchar. Ella no era tonta, sabía de ante mano de quien se trataba y lo peligroso que era meterse con un tipo como él, según los rumores que rodaban sobre el joven mortífago.

—Responde algo, sin mentir —pidió y la soltó finalmente—. ¿Por qué te llamaron insubordinada? —preguntó, suavizando su propia expresión.

—Porque... —el labio inferior le tembló. Él era un chico de más o menos su edad, pero la forma en la que le miraba, la hacía sentir como pedazo de carne y eso la asustaba. La tortura podía soportarla con dignidad, pero si en verdad había deseo oculto detrás de aquellos gélidos ojos grises, no quería imaginar lo que le haría. Ya había demasiadas historias brutales sobre lo que los mortífagos hacían con sus victimas femeninas. No las quería comprobar.

—Astoria —le llamó, chasqueando la lengua—. Si no cooperas, me veré en la obligación de no ser tan gentil —bajó la mirada y ella se sintió desnuda—. Lleva el escudo de Slytherin, no me hagas pensar que eres tonta —agregó, apartando un mechón de cabello de su aniñado rostro.

—Le dije a un niño de primero que todo estaría bien, que Potter nos iba a salvar —confesó en voz muy baja, cerrando los ojos por reflejo, como si esperaba el impacto de algún golpe o maldición. En su lugar, sintió unos fríos y delgados labios contra su mejilla.

—Ven, vamos a curar esas cortadas —ofreció de la nada, dando vuelta de tornillo a la situación.

La chica parpadeó confundida, levantándose y dejándose guiar por Malfoy, hasta la torre, su habitación. Un desagradable escalofrío la recorrió al notar que había sido ingenuamente llevada a la guarida del lobo. Era más fácil ser agresiva cuando estaba siendo atacada, ¿pero como se oponía a un chico que pese a sus malos modales le trataba con gentileza?

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, mientras Draco aplicaba tranquilamente pociones en las heridas, como si fuese un experto, ante la sorprendida mirada de la niña. El rubio sonrió para sus adentros, en ese último año había aprendido demasiado magia curativa, más de lo que le hubiese gustado saber en toda su vida. _No es como si hubiese muchas opciones bajos aquellas circunstancias._

—Gracias —dijo la castaña en un susurro, agachando la cabeza y esperando que él le dijera que podía irse de ahí.

—No basta con eso —Astoria levantó la mirada, abriendo considerablemente los ojos. ¿Acaso Malfoy sabía leer la mente?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —realmente no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Quiero algo a cambio —confesó el chico, inclinándose sobre ella, apoyando sus manos a los costados del cuerpo femenino.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendida?

—¿Qué? —maldita manía suya de hablar cuando en realidad prefería salir huyendo antes de enterarse.

—Repiteme lo que le dijiste a ese niño de primero, convenceme de que es cierto —sonaba como una orden, pero la suplica se ocultaba detrás de cada palabra.

Astoria boqueó, demasiado impresionada como para decir algo. ¿Malfoy, un mortífago, le pedía que le dijera que Potter iba a vencer a Voldemort?

Él se apartó un poco para verla y esperar una respuesta. Aquellos ojos, fríos como monedas de planta, en realidad ocultaban mucha calidez, sentimientos demasiado complejos para ser entendidos por alguien normal. Increíblemente, ella lo lo comprendió. Draco tenía un deseo, pero no era lo que ella pensaba. El chico lo que quería era que alguien lo salvara, que lo sacara de su oscuridad y extrañamente la había visto a ella a como la indicada para dicha tarea.

—Claro, cuantas veces quieras —aceptó, más por instinto de autopreservación, que por verdadera convicción.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada.

Malfoy sonrió, tenue pero honesto, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Por fin tenía alguien a quien aferrarse y que le vendiera ilusiones para pasar los días, hasta que Potter apareciera y le pusiera un verdadero fin a aquella pesadilla. Nadie tenía por qué saber que él añoraba la caída de su señor. Y Astoria tampoco tenía que saber que eran sus ojos verdes los que le habían devuelto la esperanza. Verdes como esmeraldas._ No_, eran más bien, _verdes hierva_. Llenos de vida. Vida y coraje que a él le faltaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Si se preguntan ¿por qué la empatia? Pues es porque me siento estafada con la vida Universitaria, no es como me la venden en las películas. Ahorita en especial, tengo ganas de solo mandar todo al demonio, porque no entiendo porque jodidos tengo que estudiar biología cuando voy para psicología, vale, neurología es una cosa totalmente diferente que he estudiado y se me da bien, ¡pero biología! ¿en serio? Voy a hablar con la gente, no a abrirlas para estudiar su ADN.<strong>

**Joder, que ando de pésimo humor y lo siento.**

**Ojala el fic fuera un poco de su agrado, porque realmente no estoy segura de que fuera lo mejor, pero es lo que me salió.**

**¡Saludos y pasadla bien!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
